Ingrid Stone
Ingrid Stone (born Ingrid Ahlström in 1958) is a supporting character in The IT Files and Tales from the Tuckerverse. Erika Stone's mother, Ingrid was Eric Stone's wife and holds several shares in Stone Enterprises. Ingrid possesses the Temporal Gene, though she's had little practice with it. Biography Early Life Ingrid was born in San Diego, California, USA, the daughter of an electronics company CEO and a nurse, both of whom immigrated from Sweden shortly before she was born. As a child Ingrid had dreams of becoming an actress and moved to Los Angeles the first chance she had to try and become an actress, though she possessed no formal training. Attempting to socialize with the Hollywood elite Ingrid went to an art show and it was there that she met Eric Stone, the two falling in love and marrying a year later. Before their marriage however Ingrid did end up pregnant with fraternal triplets, and both she and Eric decided to have the embryos cryopreserved for donation, Edgar Dockery helping them with the procedure. Soon after her daughter Erika Stone was born Ingrid became a socialite, her past as a would-be actress behind her. Two good friends Ingrid made were Carol Wilford and Merilyn Kent, the three working together on several charity projects over the years. Ingrid learned Erika was gay in 2003 and took it hard despite supporting her, social standing having become very important to her. When Eric died Ingrid became a major stockholder with Stone Enterprises and pushed for her daughter to become the new CEO, she herself lacking business knowledge. Soon after Erika got the position of CEO Ingrid moved out of her old house, choosing instead to buy a simple house in Beverly Hills. When Erika went missing after her run-in with Interpol Ingrid began to question how well she knew her daughter and even after Erika returned the two remained distant. Mother and Daughter Derek Grisham was tasked by Ouroboros to target Erika as well as Ingrid, wanting to see if the latter possessed the Temporal Gene. After Ingrid was confirmed to have the gene she learned through eavesdropping how to use it and did so, rescuing herself and her daughter. In the aftermath Ingrid and Erika reconnected, the former learning all of the latter's secrets. Nearly two months later the pair were targeted by Ouroboros again, this time Drake Stilton capturing them while on a shopping trip for use with the Immortality Gate. Ingrid and Erika were eventually rescued by the International Temporal Enforcement Agency and managed to return to their lives none the worse for wear. The incident however spurred Erika to arrange a new home for her mother in Victoria Towers, which is where Ingrid ended up being stored, frozen, by Erika after her Temporal Gene protected her from when Sandy Vanholt used the Durga Hourglass and the Stillsville Camera to freeze time on a global scale. After the incident Ingrid was convinced to move into a suite in Victoria Towers by Erika, who'd secretly set a place up for her, including staff in the form of Courtney Valance and Biddy O'Hannegan. One day Minerva Romanoff approached Ingrid, having found out about the secret triplets, and claimed she was one of the three. Erika froze both Minerva and Ingrid, a DNA test and use of the Royal Momju Necklace quickly determining Minerva was a fraud. Despite the revelation Ingrid and Erika have now begun to take steps to track down the missing heirs, deciding it was time reunite the family. Personal Information * Current Age: 51 * Height: 5'6.5" * Weight: 140 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Green * Bra Size: 34C (Implants) * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Men * Special Notes: Possesses Temporal Gene Relationships Family * Erika Stone, Daughter * Tora Ahlström, Cousin * Stina Ahlström, Cousin * Eric Stone, Husband (Deceased) Staff * Courtney Valance, Maid * Biddy O'Hannegan, Chef Friends * Carol Wilford * Lenox Wilford * Merilyn Kent * Simon Kent * Monica Stein * Zoe Hollander * Vivian Skye * Cyrus Vanholt * Katrina Vanholt Appearances Canon * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Erika's School Days * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Papa was a Rolling Stone * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Erika's Origins * The IT Files: Erika's Bloodline * The IT Files: Richard's Dream * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * Maggie's Clock VIII: Time Out of Joint * Clockwork Crisis Parts 2 and 3 * The IT Files: Erika's Reconnection Non-Canon * Taking the Tuckerverse Trivia * Ingrid is based on actress Kim Cattrall. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Time-Stoppers Category:Gene Users Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:The IT Files Category:Stone Enterprises